


It's Curtains For You Great Pumpkin

by dimeliora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform, frankenpenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtain!Fic TFW Halloween. Sam may not love Halloween yet, but it appears retirement (and Dean) will try to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Curtains For You Great Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Andy wanted happy happy Team Free Will Halloween with candy and failed Castiel pranks,and pumpkin carving.

It’s Cas’s first Halloween as a human, their first Halloween not actively fighting something, not chasing after anything, and just trying to get by. Sam’s happy teaching at the local high school, history may not be the most interesting subject but he enjoys it, and they’ve got a little house they manage to stay in together without making each other insane.

Dean didn’t wait, the moment they’d made the decision to stick together, to retire in their own weird little way, Dean had scouted out a mechanic position at a local shop that specialized in classic cars. In two weeks he’d made a name for himself there, and in two months he’d managed to become their top mechanic. Sometimes he’d bring pieces of his work home with him without knowing it, and Sam has to make sure to empty Dean’s pockets before laundry is done, because replacing the drive motor on the washing machine is a real bitch.

Cas has taken a position as a research librarian, and what time is not spent helping kids write their papers or people apply for jobs is dedicated to what he calls “practical human research.” As far as Sam can tell this consists entirely of him reading gossip websites and Know Your Meme. Sam had to put a stop to Cas using Urban Dictionary, and Dean was more than a little disappointed.

Sam finds that more and more often he can’t help but look at Dean differently. There’s still lust, oh always that, but mixed in is a fond sort of longing. He’s not sure if it’s a kind of disbelief that this is his life now, or the realization that those lines around Dean’s eyes have gotten just that little bit softer with time and rest. His brother is someone else now, and Sam loves this incarnation as much as he always loved the hard-tested warrior.

_Maybe_ more.

Still, he’s not terribly fond of Halloween, but Dean can’t seem to shut up about handing out candy and has gotten Castiel involved in it. It makes it hard for Sam to keep his trademark cynicism about the holiday, because the two of them are like big kids as they deck the house out in jack-o-lanterns and fake spiderwebs.

 He comes home from work to find Dean wrist deep in a new pumpkin and Cas poking a burnt sheet of baked seeds with a dour look on his face.

“What happened?” Sam pulls a beer from the fridge and pops it open as Dean scoops out the last of the pumpkin’s guts and slides the emptied gourd down the counter before cutting open the next.

“I made a small miscalculation with the timer.” Cas gathers the seeds handful by handful and dumps them into the trash.

“He set it for a random time and hid it in my jacket pocket to scare me.” Dean’s grin is almost vicious as he pulls the top off a new pumpkin. “But he forgot if you don’t start it over thirty minutes it doesn’t chime.”

Sam can’t help the laugh that escapes him as he reaches for one of the carving knives and adjusts the empty pumpkin in front of him. He doesn’t miss how Dean’s face lights up a bit at Sam taking part, or how excited he looks when Sam smiles back.

It’s such a little thing to give Dean, and Sam wants to give his brother everything.

“Well, it was a good try Cas. Good first attempt.”

“It was his second. Earlier he rigged a bucket over the door.”

The former angel’s mouth puckers as he starts cleaning off new seeds and lining them carefully in the pan.

“That _would_ have worked.”

“Yeah, it would have, if the door didn’t open the other way.”

Sam’s hand slips with his laughter and the ghost face he was working on gets a ragged mouth that is unplanned.

“You guys have had a busy day.” He puts the knife down and studies the end result. “We expecting a lot of trick or treaters tonight?”

Cas nods seriously before salting the seeds. “Dean assures me he has properly estimated the amount of candy for the average number of children. I am quite amazed at how many we are expecting.”

Sam feels his eyebrow arch as Dean shifts uncomfortably and shoots Cas a look to shut up.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean begins scooping out pumpkin guts. “It’s the right amount.”

“How many kids would you say he bought for Cas?” Sam starts dumping pumpkin guts as Dean tries to keep Cas quiet with his facial expression.

“If each child receives two pieces of candy and every third child sneaks an extra piece Dean has bought enough candy to have two hundred and thirty two children arrive at the door with an extra piece left over.”

Sam’s not sure what’s funnier, that Cas honestly believes Dean’s lie about his intentions, or that Dean looks like he can’t believe Cas was capable of doing the math.

“Dean. There aren’t that many kids in this neighborhood.  Hell man, I’m pretty sure that’s an entire graduating class around here.”

“Last year’s graduating class was-“

“Shut up Cas. Sam we need that candy. It’s always best to be prepared.”

He bites back all his sarcastic responses and watches as Dean expertly carves the outline of a Gorn into the pumpkin. His brother has had a lot of practice in the last few weeks, and Dean’s always been a fast learner and good with his hands.

“Prepared for a sudden onslaught of the town’s entire child population?”

Dean grins again, working the ridges of the back carefully. “Damn right. Nothing scarier than an army of children not getting candy.”

“From what I have read of sugar rushes, it seems it would be more frightening to have an army of children that-“

“That reminds me.” Dean gives Cas a look Sam can’t decipher. “We rented a movie. So after the doorbell stops be prepared to be scared!”

“What movie?”

Cas looks between them for a moment before taking Sam’s jack-o-lantern and depositing a votive in it. “Something about children.”

“ _Village of the Damned_.” Dean’s grin is ear to ear. “Should make you think of work right?”

 

Dean has been in the bathroom for an hour, and Sam finally pushes the door open despite the variety of things he might find on the other side. He’s totally unprepared to see Dean applying what appears to be a third layer of green pancake makeup on. Somehow his brother has stuck cockeyed bolts onto his neck, and Sam has to fight the urge to laugh as he puts on his most deadpan expression and stands perfectly still.

“Fire bad?”

His brother gives him a look that says how much he hates Sam in that moment.

“I can’t get the stitches right and if I take them off it ruins the rest.”

“Yeah, ok. Hold still.” Sam slides up close, takes the eyeliner tube Dean is using and then carefully starts to draw stitches across his forehead. “When did you come up with this brilliant plan?”

Dean’s mouth purses and Sam can feel his hot breath, the closeness of him.  It makes his dick stir, but he somehow doubts Dean will be willing to mess up his makeup for a quickie. It’s endearing and annoying all at once.

“Remember the first time we saw _Young Frankenstein_? You couldn’t stop laughing about that damn werewolf.” There’s a fond smile that crinkles the makeup, and Sam doesn’t mention it. “I thought you’d die of belly cramps.”

Sam remembers that. He also remembers how afterwards _Friday the 13 th_ came on, and how he’s still never seen the end because that was the first time Sam got Dean’s dick in his mouth. It was a good night.

“Yeah, well, you spent two weeks repeating the knockers joke.” Sam finishes the line of stitches and then slides a hand down Dean’s side. “Any chance-“

Dean’s lascivious look is odd under the makeup, but Sam likes it anyway.

“Tonight. After candy and trick or treaters. Wish I’d known what a slut you’d be for it when this started.”

His brother does an intricate dance to avoid him, but Sam manages to smear his makeup anyway.

“I’m not putting this on.”

Dean’s eyes get huge, clashing with the olive green of his skin.

“But- but Sammy. I made it especially for you.”

“It’s a sheet with holes cut out Dean.” Sam holds the offending cloth out to his brother and watches as Dean fights a smile. “You didn’t make anything. To be specific you destroyed it.”

“That’s not nice. I got the King size. That’s something right? Come on, man. It’s our first one. Give it a try.”

It’s not the first time Dean’s used their new status as civilians against Sam, it won’t be the last, and it sucks that it’s still so effective.

He slips the sheet on, adjusts the eyeholes, and then follows Dean’s cackles down the stairs. Sam knows who’s going to be giving the first blowjob tonight, that’s for certain. Cas meets them at the base of the stairs and Sam trips over the last step and slams into Dean’s back.

“What?”

All Sam can do is stare in horror as Dean splutters through something vaguely resembling a sentence.

“Why- Cas that’s- what are- Jesus fucking Christ man what are you wearing?”

“The websites said that this was the costume of the season. They were very insistent.”

From head to toe Cas is dressed in grey, hardware store paint chips carefully taped to every inch of his outfit. When the laughter starts Sam can’t stop it or contain it. He presses one hand to his ribs as the ache starts up before Dean has found the breath to join him.

Before Sam or Dean can start mocking the doorbell rings, and Cas turns and grabs the bowl of candy sitting next to the mountainous pile of bags Dean accumulated before opening the door for their first trick or treater.

 

\-----

Thirty kids later they’re left with more candy than they can possibly eat and what appears to be a movie marathon. Sam settles in next to Dean, shoulders pressed together as they eat chocolate and stare at the flickering screen.

Cas is passed out, draped over the armchair at an odd angle and covered in empty wrappers. Sam considers the whole night a pretty big win.

It’s the perfect time to tug on Dean’s hand, lead him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Dean pays him back for the shame of the sheet, mouth moving rhythmic and tight over Sam’s cock as his fingers stretch and push at his rim. The pace is just right, and Sam sinks his fingers into Dean’s short hair and pulls him off before he finishes too early.

After that it’s all about jockeying for position, and Sam wins this time by pinning Dean down on the bed and then mounting him. He slides down slow and careful, stretched out further on Dean’s thick cock and fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders as the angle goes just right.

“Dean. Dean, harder. Harder.” He rolls his hips, slams down on Dean’s up thrust, and gasps when strong, callused fingers slide across his nipples and along the skin of his ribs. Sam tightens down and arches at the feel.

“Sam. Fuck- Sam- so fucking tight. So good riding my dick like that.”

And yeah, yeah it’s so good, too good because it only takes four strokes of Dean’s hand over Sam’s cock before he’s coming too hard and soon, body jerking hard as Dean comes in him.

In the panting afterglow Sam rubs the sweat from his face before he realizes Dean is wheezing from laughter instead of exhaustion.

“What? What’s so funny?”

Dean’s pointing, finger shaking as it draws attention to Sam’s spent dick. The makeup apparently rubbed off Dean’s face, and Sam knows what’s coming before it gets there.

“Frankenpenis.”

Sam ruins a pillow case using it to cover Dean’s face and smother his laughter. He makes Dean wash every trace of makeup off and change the bedding before they go to sleep together.

Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad.


End file.
